


Bubba's First Face

by RublesBubble



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RublesBubble/pseuds/RublesBubble
Summary: After finding himself infatuated with a kind lady Bubba makes an effort to show his feelings towards her.
Relationships: Vanita "Stretch" Brock/Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Bubba's First Face

The beating sun hung low in the sky, painting it in vivid warm pinks and oranges. The very sparse clouds are barely moving at all. He wipes his bloody hands on his apron, puts away his butchers knife and heads up to clock out for the evening. The small bell chimes as he pushes the door open and steps out of the butcher's shop. Taking a breathe of the hot Texas air to settle himself from the work day. He's sweaty, bloody and tired. Oh so tired. He looks to the road and, as expected, his brother wasn't there waiting to pick him up. He doesn't mind it all too much. Either one is always late. Not to mention hearing the busted cackling bass of broken speakers right after work wasn't ever pleasant.

Bubba walks over to the curb and takes a seat on its edge. The warmth of the concrete was definitely uncomfortable, but he would rather sit than stand anymore. Grinding the heels of his boots into the gravel, he folds his arms over his knees. Lowering his head, he rests his cheek on his forearm. Eyes slowly closing, shoulders slumping and letting his mind drift into blankness. Listening to the gentle hum of cars as they rush by. It's almost soothing...

...  
..  
.

How much time had passed?

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A woman's voice asks him. A slight southern twang lingering in it.

Blinking his eyes open he turns his head to see the source. Prepared to mutter and babble out what wouldn't be actual words. Only the sounds get stuck in his throat. The lady before him was simply stunning, surrounded by the last lingering pinks of the sky. Her hair a soft caramel brown that barely touched her shoulders. An oversized ZZTop shirt hung loose on her frame and almost covered the cut off jean shorts she wore. And her eyes... So bright so warm. Warmer than the heat that hung around them.

"..Hhuh... Uh-huh,"He nods quickly and sits up straight. Hands coming together to fold nervously over one another.

The woman smiles only to flinch at the sudden roaring of a truck engine accompanied by the booming music of Iron Butterfly. Bubba barely seems to react to all the loud noise. Passing a look at the old blue truck and then back to her. He stands up, wiping his hands on his shirt almost nervously. Offering a smile as if to say 'That's my ride' although it probably didn't come off that way.

"Aye Bubba!!" Robert calls out from the driver side window,"Come on its dinner time!"

Looking between the two a few more times Bubba offers a quick goodbye wave to her and runs over to the passenger side of the truck. Settling into the seat, he pulls on his seatbelt while the truck screeches away from the curb.

"Were you lookin' at that piece of tail?" Robert chuckles,"She-she was pretty huh? You liked herrrr!

Robert gives his brother a 'playful' shove while keeping one hand on the heel. Bubba grunts and shifts closer to the door. Folding his arms with an embarrassed pout on his lips. He turns his attention to the window to watch the sun finally set among the distant mountains. Shaking off his brothers teasing the best he can. 

"Maybe I'll get'er number!" Robert leans over gives his brother another shove.

The sky is now a deep navy blue littered with bright twinkling stars. The music is still blaring, his brother is still singing but all that sound is in the back of his mind. His thoughts are drifting out like ocean waves to get away from all the noise. The sudden sharp turn down their dirt driveway shakes him back to reality. His brother almost drives right into the cabin before stopping. The building is small and looks dilapidated as if it had been abandoned for years. Moss is growing up the siding, roof tiles litter the ground and all the paint had faded. 

Robert basically jumps out of the driver side of the car and runs up to the unlocked door of the old cabin. Bubba followed in toe. The door opening to reveal the mostly bare front room. The only items among scattered feathers and animal skins are a table with a lamp and radio that puttered out static. 

"We're hooOOOME!!" Robert sing-songs, turning to the right and running off into the living room.

Bubba pulls the door shut and rubs his forehead with the heel of his hand. Too bad work wasn't over. Dinner still had to be made for his brothers. He turns left, lumbering on into the kitchen. Grabbing the pink apron from the hook in the doorway, he throws it on. Moving to the stove he turns on the burner and grabs a pot from the counter. Allowing his shoulders to slump as he gets into the groove of making food. Thoughts lingering back to that lady from earlier. 

It puts a smile on his face.


End file.
